Make It Go Away
by Maria Gv
Summary: It's about two best friends and being their for one another in moments of tears. Songfic. Yaoi, pretty much. Short but cute I guess.


Make It Go Away

By Maria

__

Duo was tossing and turning. Nightmares of everything he lost during his childhood creep up into his min, twisting it and causing him so much pain. He screams.

Quatre is suddenly awoken but Duo's terrible scream. He jumps out of bed and into Duo's room. Where he finds the boy still in his dream state yelling and thrashing around. Quatre stands there a moment unsure what to do, but then grabs a hold of Duo. Shaking him awake slowly. 

Duo eyes open wide and he looks around scared. He sees Quatre's blue eyes full of concern staring down at him. He hears Quatre's question of what he had been dreaming about? And if he was alright. He decides to slap on his grin and tell Quatre not to worry himself over nothing.

Quatre stares at Duo as he says he gets crazy in his dreams of battle. Nothing to worry about and to go back to bed. Quatre smiles. He gives Duo a big hug and tells him:

****

Tell Me Where Does It Hurt

Where Is The Pain

You Know If I Could I Would Make It Go Away

It's Not The End Of The World

Not Heaven On Earth

Did I Make It Feel Better?

Tell Me Where Does It Hurt

Duo walks down the hall way with a gloomy look on his face. He knows no one is around so he feels better walking around with his depressed expression. And this was one of those moments when he was *most* depressed. He had gotten into a fight with his other half, Heero. 

~Moments before~

Duo throws an arm around Heero's shoulders and laughs about Heero wanting to run off on the mission he just received. Duo told him he had plenty of time to talk and it wasn't urgent. Probably just one of those sit and watch Relena jobs.

Heero glared at him and said a mission was a mission and he had work to do.

Duo frowns and then mutters. That Heero should stop working with Preventers and should get a real job! He was of no use to them no more. 

Heero hears him and shoves Duo out of the way yelling at him if that was how he felt then Duo didn't need him either. Then he walks out of the room and out of the house.

Duo sits on the porch holding a kitchen knife. He had really done it this time. Heero was gone and it was his fault and there was no use sticking around. No one even cared about him and no one would of stopped him even if they were here. "Pain isn't something for me, I've got too much anyways," he whispers to the knife. He stabs the knife gently into his wrist. He stops and watches the small amount of blood that comes out. Duo pulled out the knife, laying it next to him and burst into tears.

Quatre walks into the house and sees the back door open as he steps into the kitchen. He hears someone crying and rushes outside. His eyes fall upon Duo and then the knife next to him. His eyes widen with fear. Quatre quickly grabs Duo's arms and looks them over and stares at Duo's tear streaked face. He sadden by the look of sadness within Duo's eyes. Quatre grabs the knife and returns inside getting a kitchen wash cloth to clean up Duo's arm. The injury was nothing serious, yet very serious.

Quatre looks into his friends eyes.

****

Tell Me Where Does It Hurt 

Where Is The Pain

You Know If I Could I Would Make It Go Away

It's Not The End Of The World

Not Heaven On Earth

Did I Make It Better?

Where Does It Hurt

Quatre sat at his desk reading over his mail. He opened the last letter he had gotten and his eyes went wide. 

~Letter~

Quatre,

We just got word that Trowa was attacked while on his mission with Wu Fei. I am sorry to tell you his vehicle was destroyed and we weren't able to find any sign of him. My deepest apologies.

Quatre didn't even bother reading the rest. All he knew was that he lost someone he cared a lot about and would never see him. Quatre buried his head in his arms and softly began to cry.

Duo walks into Quatre's office smiling and about to tell him a joke. He stops as he sees a sobbing Quatre sitting at the desk. Duo rushes over trying to get Quatre to talk to him and tell him what was wrong. Quatre was crying to hard to say anything, so Duo takes his friend in his arms holding him close and whispers.

****

Tell Me Where Does It Hurt

Where Is The Pain

You Know If I Could I Would Make It Go Away

It's Not The End Of The World 

Not Heaven On Earth

Did I Make It Feel Better?

Where Does It Hurt

Quatre looks up at Duo and gives him a small smile. They sit on the floor talking about the letter and Trowa.

The End.

~The Song Is Where Does It Hurt Sung By The Warren Brothers. It's one of my most most favorite, those aren't all the lyrics of course! ^_^ Just wanted to do something with the song so I used Duo and Quatre, since they are best friends!! It's not much and short but *shrugs* it's fine. OH and just cause the letter said he was dead doesn't mean he is...he's probably somewhere out there! I would never kill one of the g-boys!! ^_~ Just needed him to be thought dead! ^_^ 


End file.
